The Moon in Neptune
by AmyPC
Summary: 25 years after leaving Neptune Veronica returns to care for her father as he recovers from surgery. She ends up investigating a case that brings her face to face with her past. AU/Not movie compliant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As she made her way confidently up the stone pathway to the front door the agent reflected on the fact that the relatively modest home did not have a security gate - odd in this upscale neighborhood. The house itself did not fit the mold either. While still large by most standards it was not the sprawling estate one would expect to find at the end of a drive in this zip code. She took note of pristine landscaping and the well manicured lawn, but the bicycles laying in front of the four stall garage seemed out of place. _Kids?_ Her pulse picked up a bit - it was never easy when kids were involved. In her nearly 25 years as an agent she had dealt with many difficult cases. The ones involving children were always the most difficult for her.

After a long and successful career with the FBI, Agent Mars had started offering consultant services when local law enforcement needed a bit of help. She had recently relocated to Southern California to tend to her father who had fallen ill, and she hadn't been back long when the SDPD contacted her. An anonymous informant had shared information indicating possible corruption in the Neptune DA's office. They couldn't yet turn to the local sheriff's department for assistance so they had enlisted Agent Mars' help to investigate the allegations. She'd been following up on leads for several weeks, and was quite sure that a fatal car accident from three years ago was connected to her case. Agent Mars had learned long ago to follow her gut and her instincts were telling her that maybe that particular car accident hadn't been an accident at all. She hadn't lived in the area for quite sometime and wasn't surprised that the names connected to the case were unfamiliar to her. A lot had changed in Neptune, California since she'd left more than 2 decades ago.

She rang the bell and waited. She was surprised when it opened to reveal, not a member of the household staff, but a teenaged boy. She drew in a sharp breath when he turned and she could fully see his face. She wasn't expecting to know anyone at the address, but the resemblance to her old friend was uncanny. So striking were the similarities that she found herself stumbling over her words. "Hello, uh, are your parents home?" The boy turned and yelled, "DAD! Some lady's at the door." _Dad? Could it be?_ When the father in question came around the corner drying his hands on a dishtowel, Agent Mars suddenly felt woozy and light headed. She caught the stunned expression on his face just before the world went black and he reached to catch her before she slumped to the floor of the porch.

"Whoa! Dad, what happened?"

"Seems she fainted son. I'll carry her into the living room couch, pull the door shut will ya'?" He easily lifted her small frame into his arms. The action felt familiar even after all these years.

"Hey, she's got a GUN!"

"What? Oh, I guess she's still an agent then."

"Whoa! Like, a SPY? DUDE!"

His father chuckled, "Something like that. Why don't you go to the kitchen and get her a glass of water."

While his son was out of the room he tried to wake her. "Veronica?" He shook her shoulder gently. "Veronica, wake up!" He reached towards her face and brushed away a stray wisp of blonde hair. Her eyes fluttered open. "Logan? Wha-? Who?" she stuttered. Her eyes closed again and she drew a deep breath. It was evident she hadn't expected to see him here. His son returned from the kitchen with a glass of water, his younger sister trailing behind him.

"Who is she?"

"Did she wake up?"

Their father replied, "Just back up and give her some space, don't crowd around her. She'll be fine in a minute."

Agent Mars felt confused as she looked from face to face. This wasn't what she had expected at all. She'd spent two decades avoiding this meeting - although at the moment she couldn't remember why she'd been avoiding him. How did she not know that he lived here? She swung her feet to the ground and sat up gingerly. "I'm sorry about that, I'm a bit confused though, I was looking for the Bryant's - are they next door or across the street?"

"No silly!" the young girl responded with a giggle, "WE are the Bryant's. I'm Emily - who are you?"

"Hey kids, why don't you both go wash up and set the table for dinner. Set an extra place and I'll try to convince our guest to stay for dinner. It's just about ready."

"Ooh, you really should stay," this from Emily, "Our dad makes the BEST lasagna." She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "He doubles the cheese!"

Knowing that was the Keith Mars secret recipe, Veronica glanced at Logan and he gave her a wink as the kids made their way through to the next room.

"Logan? What's going on?"

"Well, Veronica, if you'd been around more over the last 15 years you may have already known that when I married I took my wife's name - I didn't want my family associated with Aaron in any way. It was my way of protecting all of them."

"Your wife?" she hesitated. "Maybe I should go, I would hate to intrude on your family's evening and disrupt your routine."

"It's not a problem Veronica. I always make extra. And if meeting my wife has you worried... don't be." A dark shadow passed over his face. "She was killed in a car accident 3 years ago."

"Oh Logan, I am so very sorry for your loss." She reached over and put her hand over his. The gesture was familiar and felt somewhat intimate even after all these years.

Veronica's thoughts went to the case. _Oh no_ , thought Veronica, _this is not good. Not good at all._

* * *

She did eventually agree to stay for dinner and enjoyed watching Logan interacting with his children who were polite and friendly. Emily had been correct, the lasagna was delicious. His son's name was K.C. and she learned that it was short for Keith Carson. This had her glancing at Logan with a question on her face - first the lasagna and now the name? He subtly shook his head, that was a conversation for a later time. After dinner Logan sent his children out to put away their bikes. Veronica helped him clean up the dishes.

"I would've expected you to have a full staff."

He chuckled, "I have learned over the years how to be a bit more self sufficient. No more room service! I want my kids to grow up knowing what it takes to be responsible and how to take care of themselves. I owe a lot of the positive changes in my life to Michelle and her family." At Veronica's confused look, he clarified, "My late wife. You would've liked her."

She nods, but at the mention of his wife is reminded why she is there. "Logan, I didn't just stumble upon your home by accident. I was sent here on a case and I think we need to discuss it, but not around the kids."

"Well, it might be easier for us to meet during the school day tomorrow then. What does your schedule look like? I have 2 planning periods back to back right after lunch tomorrow so I can be available from 11:30 to almost 2:00."

"Planning periods?"

"Oh yeah, I'm a teacher at Neptune High now." He gave a mock bow, "Mr. Bryant, English Literature teacher, at your service."

Veronica smiled. "I'm not surprised, that suits you. 11:30 sounds good. Here's my card with my office and cell phone numbers. Should I meet you at school?"

As he took the card from her he nodded, "Yes, just meet me in the main office."

As Veronica drove away he allowed himself to feel a bit apprehensive about tomorrow's meeting. What kind of case would've brought Veronica Mars knocking on his door? He shuddered to think that it might involve Michelle's accident. He wasn't interested in reliving that nightmare. It seemed that he and the kids were finally moving past their loss. It wouldn't be good for any of them to have to relive it all again.

Later, after the kids were in bed, he sat on the back patio with a glass of scotch reflecting on the day. It was so surreal to have Veronica stumble into his life again. She had looked amazing! Her hairstyle was a bit different, and her dark pant suit not as feminine as he would've preferred, but she really hadn't changed much at all. It had been a long time since he had really thought about her and he wondered now where her life had taken her. It didn't appear that she had married - although he realized he shouldn't assume that just because she was still going by Mars. The kids had monopolized the conversation at dinner and he couldn't wait to spend some time catching up with her. He wondered, not for the first time, how her dad was doing - and decided he should probably check in with him, it had been too long. Suddenly he realized he was really looking forward to seeing her the next day even if the circumstances were less than ideal.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed. I made some slight adjustments to one paragraph in chapter 1 as I developed the mystery more. Nothing major. I know it's hard to have Logan happy with anyone other than Veronica. But I find it even harder to imagine him pining away forever, miserable and lonely. Logan needs to love and needs someone to love him. If/When it became evident that Veronica wasn't going to come back (I think) he would've needed to move on with life, to find happiness. But, I always think that eventually fate brings them back to one another - right when they both need it the most! This is my first attempt at writing anything so I am glad anyone is reading along! Thank you!

Disclaimer: All original VM characters belong to Rob Thomas.

Chapter 2

Veronica was struggling to understand the unslaught of emotions surging through her. She had avoided the pull of Neptune, the pull of Logan Echolls, for over 20 years. Why, after all this time did she allow him to effect her so. On the one hand she was happy that he had seemingly found himself and built a life that suited him. He was obviously a great father and was no doubt a wonderful teacher as well. On the other hand she was miserable with regret and maybe even envy that she had never found that contentment for herself. She'd only fought the past, always the past.

After leaving his home she had stopped briefly at the hospital to check in with her father. He was recovering from bypass surgery to correct blockages that were discovered during a routine stress test. His age meant a longer recovery time but the doctors assured her that he was getting stronger everyday and would be able to return home before the week was out. Earlier in the day she had arranged for home nursing care until he was completely recovered. She'd already decided to make Neptune her home again to stay close to him - she had come too close to losing him too many times.

Keith had been too tired for a long visit so she hadn't brought up her surprise encounter with Logan. She was curious if her dad had had more of a relationship with Logan over the years than he had let on. Shortly after she'd left after freshmen year at Hearst, he had shared with her that Logan had transferred to USD. At the time it hurt too much to hear news about him so she feigned disinterest. She was vaguely aware of his marriage but couldn't recall how long ago she'd heard that news and had tucked it safely away. During one of her few holiday visits home she'd come across a Christmas card with a picture of his young family - two small children, a pretty wife. She hadn't realized it had been so long ago that the children would be teenagers already! She felt like she was in a time warp of sorts. She and Keith had their own version of "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" - she didn't ask, Keith didn't share. She repressed everything that hurt too much to think about.

Now she found herself at Dog Beach. The sun had set hours ago. She was reflecting on how she was going to handle the emotions bubbling so close to the surface again: fear, regret, longing. The breeze was light on her face and hair. It was a beautiful evening - the moon bright in the dark sky. She had gazed upon the moon from all over the world as her job took her further and further from her home. Never quite reaching happy. Never quite forgetting. Never quite moving on.

Then today it had all come crashing back, so suddenly and unexpectedly. She couldn't ignore it with him sitting right there across the dining room table from her. It was surreal after pretending for so long that he didn't matter to her. She had thought she'd caused so much irreparable damage. And yet, he had found a way to repair himself, to become a better person, to build a life. Why had she not been able to do the same? Perhaps she was the only irreparable one. With a sigh she returned to her car and drove to her dad's home and the comfort of bed. Tomorrow she would have to find a way to tamp all the feelings down again so she could deal with the case at hand. Just another case, right? Sure, Veronica, just another case...

* * *

The Bryant home was always hectic in the mornings. Always there were last minute things to attend to. "Why do we not do all of this the night before?" he thought, not for the first time. Today it was permission forms for end of the year field trips that needed signed, and shoes that had to be searched for… again! Always the same frustrations, but Logan wouldn't trade a thing. It was so _normal_. Young Logan had never known _normal_ and had craved it, adult Logan was loving the _normal_ of family life. If only he wasn't having to do it all alone. He did miss having a partner. Michelle would've handled the permission forms and missing shoes with grace _the night before!_

K.C. was not yet driving so after a hurried breakfast of cold cereal and fruit they all piled into Logan's SUV and headed to the junior high to drop off Emily before making their way to Neptune High. Logan was not ready for K.C. to drive - he relished the time together before and after school with both of the kids. It gave them a quiet, focused moment together before the hassles of the outside world intruded.

"Hey dad, how did you know Agent Mars?" K.C. asked tentatively after they'd dropped off Emily.

Logan glanced over at his son who was idly playing with the strap of his backpack.

"Veronica and I had been friends through high school. She moved away after our freshman year at Hearst." He hoped this simplification of the truth would satisfy his son's curiosity.

"Why'd she move away?"

"Well, I don't know all the details, but that summer she did an internship with the FBI in Virginia and considering she's still an agent she must've moved to take advantage of career opportunities."

"Is she related to Keith? Is that how you know him?"

"Yeah, Keith's her dad."

"Oh, so… why have we never met her before?"

"I don't think Veronica was able to come home to visit very often son. She was always really focused on her career. I know Keith took trips most years to see her, but it was rare that she came to Neptune."

"We haven't seen Keith in a long time, not since the funeral. Think maybe we could call him?"

"Sure thing kid, I was just thinking the same thing last night."

Logan had wondered last night if K.C. would make the connection between Veronica and Keith. There really was no excuse for having fallen out of touch with him - Michelle was always better at reaching out to their friends than he was. He'd have to work on changing that, the kids needed an extended network of support and in his grief he had let theirs slip. He made a silent promise to himself to reach out to a few friends over the summer and reconnect a bit.

Not long after their conversation Logan pulled into the back lot of the high school.

"Later Dad!"

"Hey, Good luck on that Bio test today."

"Thanks!"  
And they turned to head in opposite directions.

* * *

Veronica packed up her messenger bag with several case files and headed to the hospital for early visiting hours. When she arrived at his room, Keith was sitting up in bed, his color looked better, and he was smiling! It was good to have him looking more like himself after the scare they'd had.

"Who's your daddy?"

"Ugh! You know I hate that! But someone must be feeling a bit better today."

"I am daughter o' mine. Tell me, how have you been busying yourself these many days?"

Veronica decided to start out easy and work her way up, "I cleaned the house from top to bottom - do you never dust man?"

Keith chuckled.

"Then I started on the office. I don't think you've filed anything since I was here 4 years ago!"

"What can I say? Good help is hard to find."

"I took a few calls and wrapped up a few easy ones. That insurance fraud one. Oh, and the Millers - he was doin' the deed with a pretty young thang. Got the easy money shot."

Keith sighed. "I should probably think seriously about what to do with the business. Maybe it's time to think about retiring or at least cutting back?"

"Plenty of time to think about that after you get home, Pops! No need to fuss about it now. I'll stop in each day and take care of the phones. I can pass some things over to Vinnie if you want. We can talk about the rest later."

"Sounds good, thanks for handling stuff for your old man."

He paused and looked at his daughter seriously for a moment like he wondered if he should ask the next question.

"Have you called Wallace? or Mac?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sure they'd both be pleased to hear from you," he continued.

"I know. Maybe in a few days. Right now work has me on a local case that came up." She eyed him carefully as she continued, "A car accident from 3 years ago is all of a sudden sending up some flags." She thought maybe there was a brief moment of something in his eyes, but she couldn't read him as well as she once could.

"Sounds intriguing. Anyone I know involved?"

"I didn't recognize the name, maybe you do, the Bryants?" This time she definitely saw it. He knew exactly who they were. He sat up straighter.

"Oh, sure." And then very carefully he added, "Have you met with them yet?"

She slugged him gently on the shoulder being careful to avoid the IV's and monitor wires. "Ah, yeah! Call me surprised! And why, pray tell, does _Logan_ know your secret lasagna recipe?"

He smiled. "Did he do it justice this time?"

"Yeah." She was suddenly quiet and maybe a bit melancholy. "He sure has nice kids. That K.C. is the spittin' image of him - I thought I was seeing a ghost."

Keith looked at her carefully. He would have to tread carefully here. "I haven't heard from Logan for awhile. He took his wife's death hard and has been really focused on his family. I used to hear from him regularly. Did you let him know about the surgery?"

"No, I didn't know you were bosum buddies, dad! I'll fill him in later today. I'm meeting with him about the case."

"Be gentle Veronica. It will be hard for him to talk about it, especially with you."

She wondered at his meaning, but she didn't press. It was obvious that he was tiring quickly and she needed some breakfast and coffee and prep time before heading to the school to meet with Logan.

"I'll be back later, Dad." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the top of his bald head.

"Love you honey"

"Love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It felt surreal walking through the quad and approaching the front doors of Neptune High. She looked around at the students slowly filling the area for the first lunch period. Surely we were never _this young!_ We felt all grown up at the time, didn't we?! Veronica smiled to herself. She realized she had turned away from the front doors and found herself in front of the Lily Kane Memorial Fountain. She stood there remembering Lily's laughter. A smile played on her lips.

"Probably seems weird to you to be back here after all this time." A low, familiar voice startled her from behind, and despite her efforts to not react she felt her pulse quicken and the goose bumps appear on her arms. She took a deep breath before she turned around.

"Good morning, Logan," she flashed a smile, covering her nervousness.

"Yeah it is, it's rare that I have a hot, blonde lunch date waiting for me in the quad." He winked at her.

She envied how at ease he seemed. She couldn't think of a come back. She couldn't even remember how she had replied years ago when he'd used a similar line... "No original material after all these years?" She finally quipped back with a grin after the awkward pause. His laugh at her response was deep and genuine and she continued, "And yes! I am hot, blonde, and most importantly... hungry - can we grab lunch while we talk?"

"Absolutely! How about the Neptune Diner? It's close and if we go right now we can grab a booth before it fills up at noon."

"Sounds great! I can drive."

They walked in companionable silence to her dad's car.

* * *

They arrived to the diner just in time to claim the last available booth before the noon lunch rush descended. Veronica slid into the familiar red vinyl booth and smiled - the place really hadn't changed much at all - even the menus were the same! An older waitress approached to take their drink orders and flashed Logan a bright smile, "What can I get you honey?" They both ordered colas.

"Still have a way with the ladies!" she teased him after the waitress left, "Still oozing that Echolls charm even with the new name." She smiled to make sure he took her jibe in jest.

"Ah, yes, what can I say, some things never change!" and he winked at her before turning to his menu. "How hungry are you Ronnie? If you order 'The Pounder' and eat it all our lunches will be free!" He looked up at her with a grin, and she stuck her tongue out at him, only slightly miffed at his use of the old nick name. "What? If I remember correctly you can put away your weight in grub - 'The Pounder' should be a piece of cake!" They both laughed easily.

"Alas, with age comes a slower metabolism," she responded. "Please tell me you didn't escape that curse as well!"

"Naw, I get it. We all have to battle that! So, how's your dad been?" The segue from age to her dad didn't escape her, but the waitress stopped at their table with their drinks and took their lunch orders before Veronica could answer.

"Dad actually asked me to fill you in a bit. He's the reason I'm back in town. He had to have bypass surgery last week when they discovered some blockages during a routine stress test. He's really lucky he had the test scheduled - they said he was a massive heart attack waiting to happen." The crack in her voice gave away her emotions, and Logan appeared visibly shaken as well. "I'm sorry I didn't call Logan, I didn't realize that you and dad had gotten close over the years."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Veronica. Is he doing OK now?"

"Oh yeah, he really is strong, ya' know. He'll be home later this week and I've lined up some home nursing care to help until he's back on his feet. It's hard to see him in the hospital. I'm anxious to get him home again."

"I wish I would've known sooner. Please let me know if there's anything you guys need. Let me help if I can. K.C. was just asking me this morning if we could get together with your dad soon - it's been nearly 3 years since we've seen him, and we'd never let that much time pass before."

She glanced up at him with curiosity, "What changed?"

He sighed, "After you'd been gone a few years I ran into your dad - I think it was the hardware store." He smiled at the recollection. "We started getting together occasionally for drinks or meals. He and Wallace would invite me when they needed another player for poker night. It was nice, to be around them. I guess at first I hoped that maybe I'd get to see you if you were around, but you never were." Their eyes met briefly and then she quickly looked down at her lunch and picked up a fry. She waved her hand to get him to continue his story.

"Keith met Michelle, came to our wedding, and was around when the kids were young. Michelle wanted to name K.C. after our dads, it's a tradition in her family, but there was no way I was using Aaron's name - we didn't even use his last name! Your dad was the best example I had growing up of what a parent should be - and in recent years had been more of a dad to me than Aaron ever had been. It just made sense to me to use his name with Carson's - that's Michelle's dad." Veronica nodded, she was really touched to hear him talk of her dad this way.

After a breath Logan continued, "Everything was of course really hard for me when Michelle died. She had usually been the one that made plans with our friends and her family. After her accident it was really hard for me to do much more than focus on the kids and myself. I'm afraid I let a lot of important relationships slip over the last few years."

"I'm sure everyone understands Logan. I _know_ my dad understands." He nodded and smiled at her.

It was at this point that the waitress approached with their burgers, Veronica couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's impeccable timing! For a few minutes they ate in silence. Then Veronica asked, "So, a teacher, huh? How do you like that?"

"I love it! The kids are fantastic. I never tire of the material. It really has been a great career for me. I have my adviser at USD to thank for guiding me in that direction - he saw something in me that I hadn't ever considered before transferring. I will occasionally think of Mr. Daniels and laugh about how I tormented him - remember him?"

Veronica nodded and smiled at him, she had no doubt that he was an amazing teacher. "I remember Dad telling me you had transferred, but things were so hard for me those first few years away." She paused awkwardly. "I'm sorry Logan that I never called. I guess I was just a major bitch, huh? Dad tried to encourage me to come home more often, to make contact with old friends, but I just felt like I had let everyone down so much and eventually it just felt like too much time had passed. I don't know, I don't feel like I'm making any sense."

"Veronica, stop. Stop beating yourself up about it. I wasn't exactly pounding on your door either. Let's just let bygones be bygones. Water under the bridge. I'm glad we get this chance to get to know one another again. I'd love to hear more about what you've been doing all these years."

She was once again amazed at how calm and mature he seemed. How very different he was. She didn't feel all that different than the girl that left 25 years ago. Maybe she'd have to work on that more! "I could tell you," she teased, "but then I'd have to kill you!" They both laughed. "It's been quite a ride though, I have all kinds of stories. I got to see a lot of the world. I put together several scrap books of pictures that I took over the years."

"I'd love to see them." She nodded and then sighed deeply.

"But I'm tired now, of the job that is."

He raised an eyebrow, "What's next for Veronica Mars?"

"I'm coming home."

* * *

After finishing their lunches they took a short drive to the nearest beach and found a bench to sit and talk. Veronica still needed to bring up the case but she was really enjoying the time they were spending together and she hated to ruin it with serious talk of Michelle's accident. Maybe it could wait just a bit longer.

"Do your kids surf?"

"They sure do! It's always been a favorite family activity. You should join us one weekend - have you surfed much over the years?"

Logan enjoyed the ease with which she laughed at that. He noticed the small laugh lines at the corners of her bright eyes. "Very funny Logan! I never could get the hang of it! But, I would enjoy spending more time with you guys. Maybe if Dad's feeling up to it we could both join you on the beach one of these weekends. He'll need to get some sun after being laid up for so long."

"The kids would love that! Emily is always feeling a bit outnumbered so I know she would love to have you along and like I said, K.C. was just asking about Keith this morning. Hey, what time are visiting hours at the hospital? Would it be OK if I brought the kids by this evening."

"Dad would love that Logan! He's in a regular room now so visiting hours are 4 - 9. Please do come and see him - he was asking about you guys last night as well."

They sat for a few moments. Both wondering what to say next. Veronica glanced over at him. He had his arms spread across the back of the bench and his legs stretched in front of him and crossed at the ankles. He seemed so at ease and comfortable in his own skin. She quietly admired his physique for a brief moment before turning back to the waves.

Logan looked over at her. Her hair was glowing in the sunlight and her eyes were sparkling. She sat straight and swung her legs. He'd forgotten how small she was, on this bench her feet barely grazed the sand! He smirked and turned back to the water. He felt so calm and at ease here near the water.

"Logan, I need to talk to you about a case I'm working on." He turned to her and sighed, she continued, "I wish I didn't have to, but I've been hired by the San Diego Police Department to look into allegations of corruption in the Neptune District Attorney's office." At this he stiffened slightly and adjusted his angle so he was facing her.

"Oh, so you probably already know then that Michelle worked there." Veronica nodded.

"Logan, did Michelle ever share any details about her job with you? Any stories about coworkers or cases she may have become familiar with?"

Logan took a deep breath and looked intently at her. "Veronica, what's going on? What are you thinking? Michelle was a paralegal and in that office she felt like a glorified secretary. What are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure yet Logan, but I have learned to trust my instincts, to go with my gut. And I think there may be a connection between the allegations I'm investigating and Michelle's death."

He shifted his body back to face the ocean. "You think it wasn't an accident?" He turned only his head toward her and saw her nod slowly.

* * *

They sat there for quite sometime, both lost in thought. Suddenly he stood, startling her. "It's nearly two, I need to get back to school. What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing. I planned to head to the hospital at some point. Why?"

"Can you meet me at my place at 3? I have everything from Michelle's office in a box in the basement. I've never gone through it. We can go through it together. Emily has soccer practice and K.C. has a student council meeting - they won't be home until later so we'll have some time. Maybe we can find something for your case. Then we can pick up dinner and kids and head to the hospital to see your dad." He looked at her expectantly.

She smiled. "Thank you Logan, that sounds great. Let's get you back to school."

* * *

For the second time in as many days, Veronica found herself pulling up Logan's driveway. She was finding it hard to think of him as Logan Bryant. He would always be Logan Echolls to her! She parked and was just getting out of the car with her messenger bag as she saw him pull up to the garage. As he approached she smiled noticing the brief case he carried. "Look at you, all teacher-like with your brief case," she teased. He laughed and let them both in the front door. She followed him through the entryway and into the living room in silence and he set down his case and started taking off his tie. He seemed a bit more tense than he had earlier. She figured he'd spent the better part of the last hour considering that his wife may have been murdered.

"I'll go get the box," he said. "We'll be more comfortable here in the living room than in the basement. Help yourself to a soda or whatever if you'd like I'll be right back." He went through a door across the room and she heard his footsteps going down stairs. She headed into the kitchen and grabbed a couple water bottles for them before returning to the living room. He returned as she did and after he set down the box she handed him one of the bottles. "Thanks." They looked at each other for a long moment. "Logan, I can do this myself if you'd rather not. I understand how hard this might be." He took a deep breath. "No, I'll help, but why don't you get started while I go change. I'll be right back."

She watched him go noting that it took only three of his long strides for him to cross the room. He still moved so gracefully. She shook her head, this wasn't the time to be marveling at him. She turned to the box and opened the lid.

* * *

Logan was pacing in his bedroom. He felt tense. Agitated. He should've known that the return of Veronica Mars was bound to lead to something bad. Why did it always have to be so hard for them. Life had been so easy for so long. Now, here he was, facing the possibility that another loved one had been murdered - another victim of this god forsaken town. It had been many years since he'd felt like this. Like he wanted to punch something. Someone. He took a few deep breaths and forced himself to head back downstairs.

* * *

Veronica had started pulling items out of the box and was carefully sorting through them. She pulled out a couple framed family photos and was looking at them when Logan came back in the room. He stopped and looked at her and the photos she was holding. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening.

"Logan, your family is beautiful."

He stepped towards her and knelt on the floor at the coffee table where she was working. He gingerly took the photos from her and allowed a tear to slide down his cheek. She reached up and tenderly brushed it away with her thumb. They sat silently for several moments before she reached back into the box. He carefully set the photos aside and looked towards the box.

"What exactly do you think we're looking for?"

"Well, if Michelle had stumbled upon something maybe she has a file - either a physical file or maybe on a laptop or a thumb drive - that might point us in the right direction. Maybe a list of names or cases. I'm not really sure Logan. I feel like I'll know it when I find it."

After emptying the box they had several piles of file folders, a laptop, a hand held recorder, and a container of miscellaneous office supplies to one side of the table and photos and more personal items on the other side. Logan was exhausted. Just handling his wife's things after so many years had taken a lot out of him. He was ready to just let Veronica take over. Sensing this, she started to pack the things she wanted to go through carefully into the box. She packed all the file folders, the laptop, recorder, and office supplies and left the more personal items on the table.

"Logan, let's take a break. Don't you need to pick up the kids soon?" He glanced at the clock.

"Yeah, I'm going to take these pictures and things upstairs, I'll be right back."

While he was gone, Veronica took the box out to the trunk of her car. It would be easier to pour over everything when she was alone. With Logan sitting next to her it was too easy for emotions to take over. She needed to look at everything with an objective eye like any other case and that would be easier tomorrow at the MI office.

She went back in and found Logan in the kitchen leaning at the counter. "Are you still up for a hospital visit? I know that was really hard so if you'd rather do it another day I'd completely understand." He looked up at her with sad eyes, he smiled but it was forced and didn't reach his eyes. "Veronica." His voice broke. She walked across the kitchen to him and wrapped her arms around him, his arms went around her and he clung to her. His body shook as he cried in her arms. She was reminded of a day at the Sunset Regent Hotel when it became clear that his mother was in fact gone. She held him and let him cry. "Shhh... I'm so sorry Logan. So sorry." She rubbed circles on his back trying to bring comfort where there was none.

"Figure this out Veronica. Figure out who did this to my family. I'll kill the son of a bitch."

"Shhhh... We'll figure it out, I promise. We'll make it right."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had wanted to stick strictly to a weekly posting schedule and I will continue to strive for that, but we were out of town for a few days and then had computer issues that set back my schedule. Thank you for reviewing, following, and fave-ing. A special shout out to Laetitia and kayte - you both have left me multiple reviews and I haven't been able to reply to them so thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think. Also thanks to irma66, Angelpete87, and LoVePJandBrucasLover - I appreciate your consistent feedback on nearly every chapter. I've never written anything before, I have no idea what I'm doing, just having fun with my favorite characters. I am in awe of many of the fanfiction authors I read in the VM fandom and know I have a lot of room to grow and improve! Your reviews help boost my confidence or give me ideas so I appreciate that you take the time.

Chapter 4

Veronica reluctantly pulled away from Logan's embrace. She felt responsible for bringing the turmoil to his home and wished there was something she could do to help. "We can do dinner with dad another night, OK?"

"Yeah, OK, that's probably best, but could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything!" she replied, happy to have something, anything to do to help him out a bit.

"I have a phone call I want to make and it's time to pick up Emily, can you get her for me and bring her back here? I'll make my call and then pick up KC and pizza for dinner. I'm too wiped out to cook and just want to kick back tonight. You game?"

"I'll get Emily. I still need to stop by the hospital at some point, but pizza sounds great so yeah, I'm in!"

* * *

Veronica pulled up to the middle school soccer fields and scanned the area for Emily. Emily spotted her first and jogged over. "Agent Mars! Hello!"

"Hi Emily, please, just call me Veronica, OK? How was practice?"

"Well, since it's the off season it was mainly just conditioning and drills but we had fun. What are you doing here?"

"Your dad asked me to pick you up."

Emily glanced at her skeptically. "Do you know the secret word?"

Veronica was impressed when Logan had shared their system for making sure a ride home was legit and planned, she leaned close to the girls ear and whispered, "Anthropomorphic."

"All right then, I'll go gather up the rest of my gear, give me a sec."

While she waited for her, Veronica glanced around the immediate area. This was the very field where she had first come eye to eye with Logan Echolls, the new boy in Neptune. Veronica chuckled, they were both so young and she was so innocent. A smile tugged on her lips.

"I'm ready! What are you smiling about?"

"I was remembering when I used to play on this field."

"You played soccer?" Emily's voice was bright and enthusiastic.

"I sure did! And guess what, I met your dad right here at this field. We were twelve, just like you are now and I was coming off the field after a muddy game. He was here to watch his best friend, Duncan, play. Duncan's sister Lily was my best friend. The four of us had a lot of fun times together."

They smiled at one another. "I didn't realize you knew dad when you were my age. That's so cool." Veronica couldn't help but be a bit disappointed that Emily didn't know she'd been friends with Logan. Didn't he share any stories of the Fab 4's escapades with his kids?

They strolled back up to the parking lot and Veronica's car.

"So, where's dad anyway?"

"He was going to pick up KC and dinner. We'll meet them back at your house. He had a phone call to make and was going to be late to get you. So, here I am. You'll have time to shower and change before they get back with dinner."

"Sounds good. Are you staying to eat again?"

"I am, but I want to go visit my dad too so I probably won't stay very long."

* * *

After Veronica had left the house to pick up Emily, Logan made one of those phone calls that he'd been putting off for quite some time. He needed a distraction and he needed some friends around to help him process the latest developments, and he felt like being a bit mischievous too! He supposed seeing Veronica again brought it out in him. Her sudden appearance in Neptune after so long would be good news to other friends as well.

"Hello? Logan?" said a female voice after two rings.

"Yea, it's me. Long time, no talk."

"You ain't kidding! Is everything OK? Is something wrong?"

"No!" Logan countered, perhaps a bit too harshly. He wasn't ready to share about Veronica and her suspicions, but he wondered at her immediately assuming something was wrong. He really did need to do better at keeping up with his friends. "What are you and your other half up to this evening? Care to bring Jade and join us for dinner? Nothing fancy, just pizza. I'll be sure to get a veggie one..." There was some mumbling at the other end as his friend covered the receiver and spoke to someone with her.

"Sure! We'd love to see you and the kids tonight. Not sure if Jade can come, she had tentative plans with a study buddy, but she may change her mind when she hears the alternative. What time should we come over and what can we bring?"

"Just bring yourselves, your empty bellies, and come in an hour. And thanks, I could really use a couple friends tonight." With that he disconnected before she could question him further, and headed to the high school to pick up KC.

* * *

Emily was in the shower and Veronica was absentmindedly flipping through the pages of a magazine when the doorbell rang. Logan wasn't back yet and she wasn't sure what she should do. What was the protocol when you were alone in the home of your... what? ex-boyfriend? when the doorbell rang. _Is that what he still was after 25 years - an ex-boyfriend?_ That didn't feel right. Bottom line though, we're friends, right? _We are friends, I think, I guess. I should be able to comfortably answer the door at a friend's house._ All this went through her mind as she made her way across the entryway toward the front door.

When she opened the door there was a brief awkward moment of silence and then three chins dropped open and all three of them talked at once.

"Veronica?"

"Veronica Mars?"

"What in the world are you two doing here? And..." she glanced down at their joined hands, "together?"

Logan arrived just at that moment to an awkward tangle of limbs as the three old friends hugged each other. He was grinning from ear to ear. Yes, this was exactly what he needed - and probably Veronica too!

"A little help here?" He asked as he juggled three pizzas, and a couple two-liters of soda.

Wallace grabbed the stack of pizzas from him and they all headed to the kitchen. "Where's Jade?" Logan asked his friend.

"She has a final tomorrow and really didn't feel she could miss the study session, but she was disappointed that tonight, of all nights, you decided to start socializing again!" and Wallace slapped his old friend on the shoulder and pulled him into a side hug. "How's things been?"

"OK, really OK. And can you believe Veronica showing up?"

The men glanced around at the women behind them. Veronica was still a bit shocked to see her old friends together. "Q? When did this happen?" She pointed back and forth between Mac and Wallace.

"Well, Bond, if you weren't so good at disappearing off the face of the earth you wouldn't feel so out of the loop, now would ya?!"

At that moment, KC came in from the car and Emily bounded down the stairs and together they asked, "Where's Jade?" Veronica raised a single eyebrow in question.

"She's not with us. She's studying with Carla for the Geometry final tomorrow - are you ready for it KC?"

"I'll be doing the same as soon as I have some pizza, I'm starving!" replied KC.

The kids grabbed a pizza and left for their bedrooms upstairs to start on their homework and the four adults settled around the kitchen table.

"And who, pray tell, is Jade?" asked Veronica - feeling very much out of the loop.

"She's our daughter," offered Wallace. "Wow, Kieth wasn't kidding, you really didn't want to know anything about the goings on here, did you?"

Veronica flushed with embarrassment. "It wasn't that I didn't want to know. I just... I just..."

"Yes?" her three friends questioned simultaneously.

She shook her head trying to find a way to explain her thought process over the years. "At first it was just hard to admit how much I had messed up. I knew my bad decisions had effected everyone I loved adversely. Eventually, so much time passed that it just felt awkward." She glanced around the table at three stunned faces before continuing. "After I started at the FBI it was more about the difficulty of being undercover and having to separate Veronica Mars from who I was trying to be that week. It was easier when I didn't have a lot of information from Neptune floating around in my head." As they started reaching for pizza she added, "I really lost myself for a long time. I haven't been 'Veronica Mars' for ages. I've been playing roles and acting the parts and it wasn't always easy..." She could feel her pulse racing and she was really starting to feel anxious.

Logan easily draped his arm over her shoulders, "It's alright Mars, we forgive you and we're glad you're back."

"For good?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, for good!"

* * *

"Hey, how's Keith doing?" asked Wallace.

"Oh boy, I need to call him, no way I'm leaving here to get to the hospital before visiting hours are over now! We have too much catching up to do."

"Hospital?" questioned Mac and Wallace together, shooting concerned looks at Veronica.

"Yeah, he had to have bypass surgery last week. He's doing great though. That's actually what brought me home. I'm going to step outside and give him a call." She left the kitchen and four questioning eyes turned on Logan.

"What?"

Wallace spoke first. "It's just weird. Having her here, isn't it? Why is she _here_? at your house?"

Logan hesitated before finally sighing and then replying, "She actually showed up because of a case she's investigating for the San Diego PD. She didn't even know it was my house when she rang the bell. It's been kind of surreal."

"What's the case about?" asked Mac, "and why did she show up at _your_ door?"

"Well, it's about Michelle's accident." Wallace and Mac exchanged a concerned glance and then turned back to Logan just as Veronica returned to the room.

She looked around at all their faces before saying, "He was cool, they wore him out getting him up walking today. He'll have a walker for a bit. Anyway he's turning in early. He should be ready to come home in just a couple days!" She couldn't figure out the awkward tension she'd walked in on. "What's up? What did I miss?"

"Nothing. I was just telling them about when you showed up on my doorstep."

"Ah yes, it's not often that I'm surprised into a dead faint! And who could blame me I thought I was looking at a teenage Logan and wondering why he wasn't aging!" They all laughed at that but then another moment of silence took over as they each chewed on pizza and took swigs of beer. "So, when can we discuss the large elephant in the room?" Veronica asked. She wasn't sure why they were all acting so tense all of a sudden.

"Logan mentioned that your investigating Michelle's accident," replied Mac.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I can't reveal too much about _what_ I'm investigating, but I do have a feeling that the accident may be connected to my case."

"Can we help?" asked Wallace.

"I'm not sure yet. I have a laptop and flash drive to go through so I may need help with any passwords or encryption Mac. But I really won't know for sure until I comb through the stuff from Michelle's office."

"This has to do with her job?" Mac seemed surprised.

Veronica looked at her but couldn't read the expression on her face. "It may, yes. Why?"

"I had lunch with Michelle the day before the accident and she seemed really anxious about going back to the office, but I couldn't get her to tell me what was going on."

"You and Michelle were friends?"

Logan chuckled, "Mac actually introduced us."

"Oh." Veronica was feeling so out of sorts. Here she was with the three people who, besides her dad, were most important to her long ago, but they really were strangers to her today. She saw Wallace wrap his arm loosely around Mac's shoulders and she couldn't really wrap her head around them being _married_ , with a kid!

Mac broke the silence, "Michelle and I were roommates at Hearst junior and senior year. After graduation we had an apartment together. She took the job in the DA's office and I went to work for Kane Software."

"Kane Software? Really? What's that like?"

"It paid really well! I couldn't turn it down, but I don't work there anymore. After Jade was born I started up my own consulting firm so I could better control my work load and schedule. I let my many minions do the heavy lifting now!" Veronica pictured Mac lording it over a crowd of yellow minions and immediately decided she'd have to find her a minion t-shirt.

"How old is Jade?"

Wallace joined in with obvious pride in his voice, "She's 14. She's a freshman at Neptune High."

Veronica smiled. Wallace with a 14 year old daughter! She imagined he'd be the protective kind of dad, worried about boys and bad influences. "You two must be amazing parents." Wallace and Mac shared a kiss. "Uh, yeah, _that's_ going to take some getting used to," reacted Veronica. "How did... this..." she motioned with her hands between them, "happen?"

Mac and Wallace gazed at each other and said together, "Do you want to tell her?" They laughed easily and then Mac turned to Veronica. "We started spending time together more when Logan and Michelle were planning their wedding - we were both in the wedding party. So, we found ourselves thrown together at a bunch of different events." She sighed as she remembered it fondly, "It was a great wedding."

Logan smiled with the memory, "Yeah it was!" His look turned a bit melancholy and Veronica's stomach suddenly turned. It was so odd for her to think of Logan marrying someone, loving someone, being happy with someone. Someone other than her. She knew it wasn't fair of her to think like that. She hadn't expected that he'd put his life on hold, but it didn't make it any less weird to consider. Especially now that she couldn't actually meet Michelle and see for herself the love that she undoubtedly had shared with Logan.

Wallace broke her reverie, "After that we started getting together once in a while. We'd meet for lunch or grab drinks after work. But it wasn't until the 10 year reunion that we really got our act together and decided to make it all official like."

"The 10 year reunion was an... interesting night!" Mac chimed in, "we had fun laughing at everyone - you wouldn't believe how many people are still just as immature and shallow as they were back in high school."

The four friends talked for several hours. Eventually Veronica found her exhaustion taking over. "I really need to be getting back to Dad's before I can't stay awake enough to drive!"

"We need to go too. Jade's probably already back and in bed. It'll be a rough morning!" said Wallace as he reached over and gave Veronica a big hug. "It's good to have you back V."

"It's good to be back Papa Bear. I'm so glad you guys were here tonight."

"It's been great catching up." Added Mac as she reached for Wallace's hand and they started for the door together.

Veronica started putting away the soda and uneaten pizza while Logan walked the couple out. By the time he returned she had the kitchen tidied up."You didn't have to clean up Veronica!" At her sideways glance he added, "but, thanks!"

"You're welcome. Plenty of cold pizza for breakfast tomorrow!"

"You know, if you're too tired to drive we have several guest rooms. Your welcome to crash here if you want."

Veronica was a bit taken aback by the invite. "Thank you, that's very generous Logan. But, I think I should go. I don't want to impose or over stay my welcome."

"Well, that's just silly. Consider it a standing offer."

"Thank you. I'm going to go though." She retrieved her bag from the living room and they started walking to the front door. "I had a lot of fun tonight Logan. Thanks for inviting Mac and Wallace over. It may have been years before I got up the nerve to call them on my own."

"I figured, after so much time had passed I'm sure it felt awkward thinking about that first meeting. Sorry to spring it on you, but I've been meaning to reconnect with them for awhile now so it was as much for me as it was for you." He opened the door and they stepped out onto the porch.

Veronica turned and looked up into his face, "I'll call you if I find out anything else, OK?" He nodded. She wrapped her arms around him in what was sure to be an awkward hug, and then realized he was returning her embrace. They hung on for a beat longer than may have been considered a "friendly" hug. She felt a tingle that she hadn't felt for way too long. She sighed and relaxed into him for a moment longer before breaking the embrace and moving quickly to her car. She looked up and smiled nervously and gave him a little wave goodbye before pulling down the driveway.

She headed straight to Dog Beach. There was no way she'd be able to relax enough to fall asleep now, not yet. She sat under the moon and stars trying to name the constellations she recognized. She marveled at the waves, and thought about the tides and the pull of the moon on the water so far below it. She hadn't realized that Neptune had been pulling her back all along! She thought back over her evening with her friends and breathed deeply of the salt air. She felt at home.

* * *

The next morning, Veronica stopped by the hospital to have breakfast with Keith. She shared with him how much fun she'd had reuniting with her old friends, and even surprised herself by admitting that it wasn't as hard as she had imagined it would be. He brought her up to speed with his progress and she was pleased to hear that he was on track to be released on Friday. He was expecting Cliff and a couple buddies from the sheriff's department to stop by that evening to play poker - she was so happy to see him acting more like himself. After warning him not to get too rowdy that evening and upset the nurses, she left and headed to Mars Investigations.

She carried the box containing Michelle's things up the stairs to the office and let herself in. She was glad she had already cleared a workspace on the desk in reception. After checking the messages she settled in for the day. She pulled out the laptop first. She figured it would be password protected, what she didn't figure on was that the battery would be dead. There was no AC adapter in the box and nothing she could find in the closet was the proper fit so she set the computer aside. She'd have to check with Mac later about accessing it's contents.

Next she pulled out the stack of file folders and slowly started paging through each one. After several hours of pouring over the files she didn't feel she'd found what she was looking for. They were all cases that Michelle had assisted on, but any connection between them other than that was not immediately evident. She started using her dad's white board to lay out some of the details, trying to draw parallels between the cases. She had added info to her chart from about half the files when her stomach rumbled. She was surprised to find it was already 4pm. She left the files on the desk, placed the cover on the box and slid it under the table. Then she picked up the laptop and her bag, set the alarm and locked the door. She was thinking about Luigi's for dinner as she made her way to her car.

It was a short drive to the restaurant. As she waited for her order she called Mac. "Hey Veronica!" Mac's voice was bright and happy and it brought a smile to Veronica's face.

"Hey there, I just wanted to say thanks again for last night. I had so much fun catching up with you guys. I hope we can do it again soon."

"Absolutely! I was thinking a girl's night out might be appropriate."

Veronica hesitated for just a moment but realized quickly that sounded great and replied, "I'd love that Mac, it's been so long - there's a lot of ground to cover." They both laughed and then Veronica remembered why she had called. "Hey, I tried to get into Michelle's laptop today but the battery is dead and Logan didn't have an AC adapter. Can you help?"

"Piece of cake. When can you drop it by?"

"Is now OK?"

Just as Mac finished giving her the address Veronica's order was ready and she grabbed it and headed to Mac's place of business. After dropping off the laptop, Veronica decided to call it a day and headed back to her dad's. She was emotionally exhausted after the last few days and really just wanted to veg out for the rest of the evening. She turned on the TV and settled in to enjoy her dinner and some mindless network news show.

* * *

Logan was behind on grading papers. Using his planning periods yesterday to catch up with Veronica had really set him back. So after a long day of playing catch up he was glad the kids didn't have any activities after school. He'd be able to go home and _stay_ home for a change. He needed to get more grading done. He didn't want to be behind for report cards next week.

After dinner the kids headed to their rooms to "study". He figured that meant that Emily would be texting with any number of friends and KC would be listening to his tunes and trying to match the songs on his guitar. He couldn't complain, the kids were both decent students. He couldn't be prouder of them.

Suddenly Logan was startled by his phone ringing. At first he was confused because it was dark, but he slowly realized that he'd fallen asleep on the couch. He dug his phone out of his pocket and answered it groggily, "'ello?"

"Logan? Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Veronica? Um... Yeah, I uh... must've fallen asleep on the couch. What time is it?"

"It's 11:30, I'm sorry to call so late, but something's happened."

This was enough to startle Logan into alertness. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but dad's office was broken into. I'm there now. All of Michelle's files were taken."

* * *

A/N: I searched for other fics that pair Mac and Wallace and I didn't find any. If you know of any shoot me the names I'd love to read them. The idea came from my 15yo daughter who is collaborating with me on this (and I use the term collaborating lightly!) She wanted to see Mac and Wallace together, she named Jade, and has a picture of her in her head. I'm not convinced yet, but they're growing on me a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just wanted to point out that I've changed my user ID to match what I use in other places, not sure why I used something different here to start, but all is right now. Sorry this chapter is short. I have been sitting on it for a while hoping I would be inspired to add to it, but that hasn't happened yet. I am sure I will have a break through soon. Usually happens just before I fail asleep or just as I am waking up. Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

"Do you remember when you won that essay contest senior year and got to explode the stadium?" It was several days after the office break in and Veronica was reclined on a lounger on Logan's patio, dressed in a tank top and shorts and enjoying a bit of sun.

"Ah yes, the freedom essay. You thought I had plagiarized, but I'll have you know, I sited all my sources properly in the bibliography. AND I did a lot more during my internship than just blow up the stadium!"

"Riiiight." There was a long pause as Veronica gazed out over the pool. "I bet that was a satisfying feeling, pushing that plunger. Sometimes I wish I could just implode all of Neptune and all the corruption and sin with it." She sighed in frustration.

"But that sin pays the bills for you private dics, no?"

She threw him a playful glare. "I think I need a new career. I'm tired of chasing the bad guys."

"I'm looking to hire a snicker-doodle baker." He suggested as he bit into yet another of the cookies from the tin he held in his lap.

"Hey! Save some of those for the kids! They weren't supposed to _all_ be for you. Did you miss the day they taught sharing in Kindergarten?"

"Fell asleep." He regretfully closed up the tin, set it on the table next to his chair, and clasped his hands behind his head in a posture of resigned relaxation. He stretched his legs out in front of him.

He hadn't seen Veronica for several days. After the break in she had thrown herself into the case. She stopped investigating long enough to move Keith home from the hospital and get him settled and into a routine with his home care nurse only to dive back into it. She still had the chart she'd made on the white board, the contents of the box she had slid under the table, and the laptop she'd given to Mac - all that was taken were the files she'd left on the desk in plain site. She was hoping that that loss would not deter her progress. This morning though, in a fit of exasperation, she had thoroughly cleaned her father's kitchen and then decided to bake, hoping to clear her head a bit to be able to see things more clearly. She had dropped by at Logan's unexpectedly with the large tin of cookies and they were enjoying a glass of iced tea by the pool. She figured the kids must be spending this beautiful Sunday afternoon with friends as she hadn't seen them since she arrived and the house had been unusually quiet.

Logan turned towards her. "Any new leads?"

"No. Dead ends every where I turn. I needed a break. I still have high hopes for the laptop, but I haven't heard back from Mac yet. I figure she's busy with her regular work."

Her stomach chose that moment to grumble aloud. Logan laughed, "Hungry?"

"I could eat." She looked over at him and he was smiling.

"Have dinner with me tonight." His voice had dropped a bit, and it took on a breathy quality. "No kids. No case. No school papers to grade. Just us. Like old times."

She felt a tingle and her belly flip flopped as she considered. "Why not? Sounds fun!" After all, she thought, a girl's gotta eat! "But pass me a couple of those cookies to hold me over!"

* * *

She returned home and freshened up for dinner out with Logan. It felt nice to dress up. It had been awhile since she had reason to don a dress and jewelry and she felt good. He picked her up at 5 and they headed to San Diego. He wanted to share an Italian place with her that he had found while at USD. He'd often thought of her when he ate there and knew she'd enjoy it. He suggested that after dinner they might enjoy the live music at a trendy night club next door if she was feeling up to it.

Dinner was comfortable and relaxed. They easily shared stories and memories. It had always been easy to talk with Logan. They bantered. They teased. They laughed, a lot. It was... nice. She felt... content. Happy even.

* * *

After dinner she decided the live music at the club didn't fit her mood and asked that they maybe do that another time. Logan was agreeable and instead suggested a walk on a beach that he had once frequented. Back then, before meeting Michelle, he had often imagined bringing Veronica here. He knew she'd appreciate the beauty and peacefulness of it. As they strolled barefoot through the sand enjoying the pleasant evening, they were both lost in thought.

"Logan?"

"Hm?"

"I, uh, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you." He looked at her with some surprise. She continued, "I often imagined what your life may be like and I'm afraid I underestimated you. Again." She took a deep breath of ocean air, _God she'd missed the west coast._ "I like this grown up version of you and the quiet contentment you've found with life. I envy it even."

He had stopped several paces back and was looking at her with a look she couldn't quite read. "Envy? Veronica Mars envies quiet contentment? Who are you, and what have you done with Veronica?" He smiled.

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed. "Here's the thing... I _know_ I've made a difference, I _know_ that. But at what cost? Night after night I found myself alone, cold leftover takeout, Netflix lulling me to sleep, only to do it all over again the next day... Seeing you again, and seeing Mac and Wallace again... The lives you all have built for yourselves... I can't help but feel like I missed out on something more important. Something I didn't even realize I wanted. DIDN'T want, truth be told!" She sighed and glanced up at the sky, "Maybe I'm having a mid-life crisis." Then she laughed, turned, and continued walking, slowly. He caught up, but remained silent, not knowing how to respond. They continued like that for a long while, lost in thoughts of what might have been.

"Ya know," he finally said, "it wasn't all peaches and cream and happily ever after. It wasn't always easy and fun. Sometimes it's boring even. Sometimes I have to wonder if I've done enough. If I've made any difference at all. You at least _know_ you have."

"You know it, too." She said with conviction and seriousness. "Every child that's moved through your classroom has been influenced by you. You have to know you've touched hundreds of lives that way. Of course, the two most important ones are your own children. Look what you've created in them. That's the biggest accomplishment of all!"

He was touched by what she said, and they continued on for a moment in comfortable silence.

"You could always buy a cherry red Ferrari!"

She nudged him playfully with her shoulder. "Ugh! MEN! You even have it easy when it comes to mid-life crisis!"

* * *

On the way back to Neptune Veronica's phone chirped from deep in her bag. She dug it out and read the text message from Mac:

 **I'm in! You can stop and pick it up at the house anytime.**

Veronica felt a rush of excitement at the prospect of possibly finding a lead for her case on Michelle's laptop. "Logan, can we stop at Mac's? I need to pick up the laptop from her."

"She got into it?" She could hear the excitement in his voice too. He was just as anxious for her to wrap this up as she was.

* * *

The next morning she let herself into the Mars Investigations office and plopped Michelle's laptop on her father's desk. Despite the filing she'd done several days ago there were still many piles of folders and papers cluttering it's surface and she felt the need to clear a few away in order to work efficiently. As she worked she thought back over the last few days. She felt like she was really at home. She belonged here.

She picked up the next file, marked 'Case Closed', and headed to the A-F drawer to file away 'Castings - insurance fraud'. As she flipped through the drawer to find the proper place for the file her eyes trailed over the other names and suddenly one caught her eye: 'Bryant, M.'. What? Was Michelle a client of Dad's? She pulled out the Bryant folder, filed away the Castings folder and returned to her dad's desk.

She opened the Bryant folder and wasn't surprised to find her dad's own brand of short hand and chicken scratch scrawl. She'd probably need his help to translate exactly what he'd noted on these pages. She wasn't sure what he'd be willing to share, he took the client/PI confidentiality code pretty seriously. She tucked the folder into her messenger bag and turned on Michelle's laptop.

She had been scouring through the files on the laptop for about an hour when her phone chirped. She dug it out of her pocket and opened up the new text message:

 **10:32am, June 3, 2032**  
 **from Logan:** **Have lunch with me again today? 11:30?**

Her stomach did a flip flop. _Oh for heaven sake Veronica, get it together, it's just lunch._ She knew he was at the high school cleaning out his classroom.

 **10:35am,June 3, 2032**  
 **to Logan: Sounds good, I'll pick you up.**

 **10:37am, June 3, 2032**  
 **from Logan: Back lot.**

She figured Logan would want to know what she'd found out going through the laptop! Now she only had about 30 minutes before she'd have to leave to pick him up. She could also ask Logan if he had any idea why Michelle had hired Keith. She turned back to the laptop and the file she had been reading.

30 minutes later she'd filled several pages of a legal pad with notes. She powered down the laptop, slipped it into her bag, grabbed her keys, locked the office, and headed out to her car to pick up Logan.


End file.
